


【黑喵】隔离期

by adingifc



Category: SNH48, 黑喵 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 现实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adingifc/pseuds/adingifc
Summary: 不同于年少时不够成熟的我们，现在是携手设计瞒天过海的同谋。
Relationships: Shen Mengyao/Yuan Yiqi
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

根据情节需要，内容皆是虚拟，千万不要当真

在隔离的第三日，沈梦瑶就开始以百度搜索“黑喵be事件经过”这样自损八百的方式努力给自己洗脑那一秒久违的悸动一定只是吊桥效应带来的不良影响，遗憾的是似乎无甚效果，更何况也未伤敌一千。

吊桥效应：当与同行者提心吊胆一起过吊桥时会不由自主地心跳加速，并误以为这是对方使自己动心，从而滋生出爱情的荷尔蒙。

原本以为只要结束年前最后一次外务后就能回家舒舒服服过一个久违的小长假，谁曾想只是很不凑巧地下楼，打算在今晚的外务飞机前想买点饮料和零食带走，很不凑巧地在中心附近便利店门口遇上了拖着行李箱准备去机场回四川老家的袁一琦，很不凑巧地前后选好了商品隔了半步距离排着队。

正掏出手机扫描付款二维码呢，便利店门外就“呜啦呜啦”开来了一辆急救车，从车上冲下好几个裹了厚厚防护服的人，告诉店里的三人需要被立即检查隔离。

因为轮班的另一个便利店员刚刚确诊了新冠肺炎病毒，现在店中的店员是密切接触者，而为了妥善起见，沈梦瑶和袁一琦这两个只在便利店呆了几分钟的倒霉蛋也连带着需要被隔离14天。

不过她们的接触只是间接的间接，不用被强制直接拉去酒店集中隔离，十分荣幸地人生第一次坐上救护车，被送去医院排队、等待，折腾到晚上才轮上，医生用长棉签捅着倒腾几下取好样，保存好等着被集中送去做核酸检测。

沈梦瑶选择了回到生活中心隔离，反正最后一场公演后中心的成员都走得七七八八，晚上外务飞机的已经被大巴送去了机场，少数几个动作慢点的听说了她们俩这事儿后也火速买票回家了。

新闻里不是说传染性特别强嘛，虽然自己只是与店员隔着收银台面对面了几十秒，但万一真的不幸中招，传染给家人岂不是要后悔死，算算日子，看来今年过年没法和家人一起过了，委屈一下还是值得的，反正中心有吃有喝，坨坨和除夕也在，一人两猫也不会无聊。

哦不对，还真不是一人，沈梦瑶想起了同样倒霉的袁一琦，袁一琦一外地人，想居家隔离都没得家回，她也被迫选择了留在中心。

和谁隔离不好，怎么偏偏是她？不但不是能在漫长的十四日中互为解乏逗趣的依靠，还会成为钻进指头里的毛刺那种尴尬存在。

开专车送她们回中心的救护车司机，裹着行动不便的防护服都还有心情打趣她，说反正行李都收拾好了，直接去隔离酒店的话岂不省事，有人照顾和送饭，条件蛮好的。

袁一琦面色冷淡地摇摇头说不行，宿舍还有只猫需要照顾。

沈梦瑶瞥着她绷住的面部表情有些想笑。她实在忒惨了点，临近春节，外地游子归家心切，人买了票锁了宿舍门，都拎着行李出发了，偏偏在楼下便利店被意外一头砸脑门上，硬生生给拽回了中心，继续关进腻透了的小屋里十四天。

沈梦瑶抿了抿嘴，忍了又忍好歹没说出“要不你去酒店吧，小班我可以帮你看着”这样的提议，毕竟老人常说人有三不笑：不笑天灾不笑人祸不笑疾病，现在这种乱糟糟的境遇，哪怕面对撕过的前女友，也还是别太刻薄了。

倒不是有多么的讨厌她，只是十分的抓狂与烦躁，沈梦瑶想起那段日子就觉得头皮发麻，台下粉丝避不开的横眉冷眼，私信里删不完的阴阳怪气，明天的外务没了也就罢了，还有比被迫和前女友关在同一层楼还要更尴尬的事吗！

要不是网上分分秒秒都在更新各地疫情进展和确诊人数，沈梦瑶都快怀疑这是不是老王急缺钱用，丧心病狂出损招搞的大型整蛊节目了，而且更可怕的是，二人被单独隔离在生活中心这件事不是能瞒得住的，沈梦瑶躺在床上把头埋进暖男坨坨毛绒绒的肚子上，完全不想打开手机看现在网上又吵成了怎样。

没关系，撑过这十四天我一定会进化成为刀枪不入的钢铁侠，沈梦瑶给自己加油打气，反正两人一人一间房，房里有电视有插座有冰箱有厕所，正常情况下不出门不相见就可以了。

可沈小姐没想到非正常情况在重回生活中心的第二天晚上就降临了。

“那个，你还有多的猫粮吗？”门外是那个最近唯一可能出现在门外的人类，她努力抓着躁动不安想跳出禁锢住它的手的小班，一副被迫又无奈的神情。

上门求人就不要这么一脸上刑场的样子了呗，凑巧得很，我也不是很想见到你，沈梦瑶在心里默默吐槽着，而且，我们之间的信任也没有单薄到讨个猫粮都需要你抱猫上门证明这一点吧袁一琦，小班有多难抓，看过它多次飞踢东北干架王珍妮视频的人都知道。

随即在小班一个猛发力，成功挣脱束缚并以迅雷不及掩耳之势的速度“嗖”地窜进336深处后，沈梦瑶瞪大了眼睛，气呼呼地对门外保持掐手动作傻掉的人，咬牙切齿从嘴里喊出消失已久的名字：“袁一琦！你说你是不是觉得太闲了故意找事做！”

“你先坐会儿吧。”仅仅过了不到24小时，沈梦瑶就垂头丧气地主动打破了保持一人一间房的绝对安全规划，在二人多次尝试引诱或拖拽都无法让床底下的小班出来后，为了自家坨坨和除夕的安全，沈梦瑶决定还是牺牲自己，放袁一琦进来后，关上了宿舍门。

坐在沙发上的人有些无辜地眨巴着眼睛，拘束地手脚不知道该放哪儿，私下的她更多显得孩子气。

“不好意思啊，小班挣扎了一路，我实在是没抓住。”袁一琦挠挠头开口解释着。

沈梦瑶掏出一盒酸奶放在立起的左膝头，坐在床上一勺接一勺往嘴里舀，好歹没说出“那你为什么要带它过来呢，你又不是不知道小班不好控制”这样尖利又会让被质问的人哑口无言的话。

“原本我把它托给了中心值守的阿姨照料，tb上新买的猫粮今天就能送来，结果现在这条街暂时被封锁，进也进不来出也出不去。”想起送她们回来的救护车开过便利店时，望到门口已被高效地交叉贴上两张封条，有红章有落款，庄严而不得破坏。

见没有得到回答，袁一琦没话找话。

“你这两天干了些什么？”

“玩儿手机，看动画片。”真实而中规中矩的回答。

“那你呢？”礼貌地客套一句。

“我在口袋房间直播玩儿《港诡实录》，朋友推荐的一个游戏。”

直播？沈梦瑶瞬间抓住了其中的重点词汇，惊讶地停住了手里的勺子，抬头正视她。

这个时刻你竟然敢直播？你不怕一堆粉丝ky到你面前？我连微博都不敢登陆！私人微信都来了好多旁敲侧击快乐吃瓜的成员。

袁一琦从沈梦瑶的表情里读懂了，毕竟单单是她俩因为公演需要面对面击个掌，就足以让cp超话一夜之间冲上榜单的top。

“没事儿，那是一个恐怖游戏，我开着直播玩自己的，不用一直关注弹幕。”

“哦哦。”沈梦瑶反应过来了，回避不想回应弹幕的方法有好几种，直播玩儿游戏的确是安抚关心自己的粉丝同时还有效避开垃圾弹幕的好方法，况且不会被闲言碎语左右不一直是她的长处吗。

这个游戏的录播视频之前在网页也刷到过，还挺火的，她当时忍不住好奇心，斜着手机屏幕眯着眼看了两分钟，但最终被一个突然怼屏幕上的鬼脸吓得差点将手机扔出去。

想起那个扭曲的鬼脸，沈梦瑶现在都还心有余悸，五官不自觉皱成一团，不知道该怎么接话。

空气再度陷入沉默，毕竟的确没什么好说的，分开后迅速新组了很少重叠的交友圈子，钟意不同的东西，背道而驰渐行渐远，越来越不一样，越发没有交集的理由，沈梦瑶甚至都怀疑过当初是怎么在一起的。

时间太久加上刻意忘记，现在再绞尽脑汁地复盘，很多都已不记得了，或许是被当初秀色可餐的漂亮脸蛋一时冲昏头脑吧，沈梦瑶胡乱找了个理由，不心虚地看了一眼规规矩矩坐在沙发上的袁一琦，却有些慌乱地感受到心脏传来熟悉的悸动。

嗯？应该是最近太累了吧。

哦我知道了，应该是封闭压抑环境下对同行者的应激反应，就是亚当·桑德勒在节目里讲的有一次恰巧和陌生男子坐过山车邻座的经历，在东歪西倒、忽高忽低中意外产生“心动”的情愫，评论有人科普这是吊桥效应。

视频中亚当·桑德勒回忆起这段经历也觉得微妙又不可思议，他在最后对着镜头向那位没有再见过面的男士说道：“如果你现在在看这个节目，我想跟你说，我一直都很想你。”

“嘶。”沈梦瑶倒吸一口凉气，搓搓胳膊上飞起的寒毛和鸡皮疙瘩，心中隐约有不祥的预感。

正胡思乱想中，床底下的小班倒是轻手轻脚地自己跑了出来，袁一琦表现出了不愧是去韩国训练过的良好身体素质，一个俯冲，梭至床前眼疾手快地一把将它捞起来，顺手抄起旁边的一个空袋子临时将猫禁锢在里面，整个动作一气呵成。

将逃犯安置妥当，她保持双膝跪地的姿势，昂着头仰视还拿着勺子坐在床上，一脸猝不及防僵硬掉的沈梦瑶，十分乖巧地说：“小班抓住了。”

沈梦瑶比出OK手势，回应一个和善的假笑，心想，捉住了也没有糖果奖励你。

“那我回去啦？”她以下目线盯着自己。

十几分钟前她突然打破壁垒来到了曾视为禁地的336，几秒前又移形换影般出现在床前，两张脸顶破天也只隔了不到一米。保持了两年的距离就这样前功尽弃，沈梦瑶往后缩了缩脖子，十分不习惯，微微张开嘴长出一口气来缓解不适。

好久都没有这么近距离地端详过袁一琦了，她明显比从前高出好些，长成能轻松搂住别人的个子，五官明显褪去不少小孩子的稚气，眉长而利，满满的少年感，原来长卷发羞涩腼腆的软妹变成了争着搭舞的h队御用金瓜。

好想摸一摸她的眉眼，再蹭一蹭脸颊，像从前那样挤在不大的单人床上相拥。

“嗯。”沈梦瑶睫尖颤了颤，觉得喉舌有些干，从鼻子里闷闷地应了一声，心中盘旋起许多旖旎，表面平静如水，实则不得不化身咆哮怪平衡暗地生出这样想法的不道德感：不然呢！我对你说“留下来陪我”吗？

再说了，我对你说“留下来”你就会说好？

于是，沈梦瑶咳嗽两声，故作冷漠地挺直背，努力让散着头发素着脸穿着睡衣光着脚的自己更有气场，翘起拿勺子那只手的小指，指指放猫粮的角落：“你直接拿一整袋大的吧，前段时间tb有折扣我囤挺多的，再怎么委屈也不能让猫咪饿着，额也不是，我意思是你自己也要注意好好吃饭，毕竟你胃一直不太好，你屋里还有胃药吗？”

话说出口后发觉语气有些怪怪的，赶紧加了一句解释，但关心的问候从没有和好的前女友嘴里冒出来似乎更加奇怪。

“都吃完了，不过我知道有成员屋里还有药，我可以去她们那儿拿。”袁一琦笑得有些明亮，不知是不是床头灯正好打在她侧脸的原因，竟显出温润的如玉质感，让人想起被放置在博物馆里的古玉，忍不住想用指尖摸摸，用指节敲敲。

对哦，这个人有祁静有郭爽有林大小姐有好多关系很铁的人，她们可以把她关照得很好，沈梦瑶自己都没察觉到有一丝酸，瘪瘪嘴为一时流露出的心软懊恼着。

便故意坐在床上没动，很酷地挥挥手，看着一手提装猫的塑料袋，一手提一包猫粮的袁一琦背对着向门外走去，用脚推开门后定了定，留出够一个人进出的缝隙走了。

你为啥不关门？你忘了我屋里有两只消停不了多少的猫吗？沈梦瑶气呼呼地想，认真算起来坨坨除夕也是你孩子啊，有了新猫就忘了旧猫啰？

三下五除二把酸奶喝完，沈梦瑶跳下床嗞着拖鞋去把门轻轻合上，并反复告诉自己我不生气，我温柔又有涵养。

没想到当日晚上严重失眠了，以前也有过但随着时间的流逝早已恢复，顶多是觉浅，可这次不同，沈梦瑶瞪着大大的眼睛陷入了困极却不敢合上的状态。

这还要怪袁一琦，好吧还有自己，睡前想着闲着也是闲着，不如看看同样被关在中心的倒霉蛋干了些什么，手贱点开了袁一琦说的《港诡实录》直播。

托她的福，虽然只看了短短几分钟，但背景诡异的音乐和袁一琦自己一惊一乍的叫声，已经足够唤醒记忆中那个已经忘却的面目狰狞的鬼脸。

一合上眼睛，满脑子都是来无影去无踪的魑魅魍魉夜叉小鬼，厕所里关不严实的龙头滴出来的水声衍生出怨灵出现的一百零八种方式，就连除夕坨坨发出的窸窸窣窣声音也模拟出无数惊悚剧情。

袁！一！琦！

沈梦瑶在心里怒吼，随即恍然大悟，她抱着猫来，回去时又不关门留了一线灯光，应该是害怕吧，阿姨走前虽然没有拉闸但关掉了走廊全部的灯，而最近的一个开关在袁一琦到沈梦瑶房间的还要过去十多米。

既然你都害怕了，干嘛还要提你玩儿《港诡实录》啊！沈梦瑶欲哭无泪，她绝不承认自己那一秒的好奇其实更是直接因素，觉得吃了闷亏的人狠狠地锤了两下枕头，惊动了团脚边睡着的坨坨，懂事的坨坨以为碍了沈妈妈的地儿，轻轻巧巧地从床上一跃而下。

“坨坨你别走呜呜。”可明显没能听懂主人说话的坨坨跳下床便没了影，沈梦瑶只能瑟瑟发抖地把被子裹得更紧。

她想找人说说话排解排解，可三点多的夜晚，愣是找不到可以及时带给自己安慰的人，连微信朋友圈都再刷不出新消息。

不过想了想现在唯一一个能立马抓住的活人，额，且不说拉不拉得下脸去找她，现在光是离开这床被子恐怕都做不到，沈梦瑶找出微信通讯录中那个头像看了又看，点进点出，点进再点出，心里拔凉拔凉的。

最终还是一把将被子拉上来将整个人罩住，努力地将幻想中的妖魔鬼怪一个个踢出去，发誓以后一定要找机会从袁一琦身上将场子找回来。


	2. Chapter 2

一晚上没合眼的沈梦瑶终于在天亮后放任自己坠入梦乡，睡睡醒醒到晚上七点多才勉强回过神。可哪怕是白天十二个小时的昏睡，晚上失去的睡眠依旧很难再找补回来，更何况心神未宁一夜并没得什么好梦。

她坐着发了会儿呆，扶床边的栏杆慢慢站起，一边捶着有些发涨发疼的脑袋，一边捂着“咕咕”叫的肚子思考一会儿吃点什么。

冬天黑得很早，沈梦瑶拉开窗帘向外张望，沮丧地发现外面又是黑漆漆一片了，似乎熬了整个白天半梦半醒的挣扎只是一场黄粱梦，如果这从天而降的隔离也只是场梦就好了，她试着闭上眼一会儿再睁开，依旧是身处逼仄的宿舍小屋。

以前总是嫌弃中心隔音效果太差，隔了几堵墙壁都能听到不知是哪个房间敲击架子鼓的声音或成员间的嬉戏打闹，无论多么轻手轻脚的动作都显得吵闹，脾气再好的人砸过墙，现在四周安静得有些可怕，反而无比怀念拥挤热闹的时刻。

虽然官方并未明令限制出门，但日益严重的疫情还是让人们自觉减少在外停留时间，沈梦瑶扒着窗户东张西望了好一会儿，都没看到一个路过的行人，左右是一溜几天前就拉了卷帘铁门早早贴出放假告示的店铺，街道上安静得像鬼市，久久听不到汽车开过的引擎声。

有种世界上只剩下自己一个人的错觉，想到这儿沈梦瑶情不自禁地打了个寒颤，她飞快地小跑过去把屋内大灯、厕所灯全打开，动画片的音量调至最大，补充已经快见底的猫粮碗和水碗，故意将袋子高高倾斜起来搞出“稀里哗啦”的动静，颗粒状的猫粮从袋中快速滚进碗内，伴随着急促的此起彼伏合唱般的“喵喵叫”，尚在人间的真实感慢慢填充回来。

安顿好两只猫后，沈梦瑶再给自己准备吃的，囤粮品种虽不丰富，但量还是足够的，从箱子里翻出一盒自热火锅，按照步骤下料加水，等它逐渐沸腾起来。

若在以往，沈梦瑶只用潇洒地点开外卖软件或者下楼到食堂就能填饱肚子，但自从中心附近有了确诊患者后，大家对这条街唯恐避之不及，鉴于明显不能指望坨坨或者除夕变身田螺姑娘做出一桌丰盛的食物，那么多年都只会番茄炒鸡蛋的沈女士认命地自个儿动手。

沈梦瑶承认有那么一瞬间脑海中闪过了“袁一琦那儿有足够的存粮吗”的念头，毕竟一个曾经总是坐在床上指使自己下楼拿外卖的人，她自认为若是一起被丢去参加野外生存，自己再弱也能比她多坚持两天。而且在便利店碰面时，她明显是收拾完东西准备回家的样子，屋里的食品该不会已经被或扔或送收拾个干净吧。

但那一丝丝的担忧随即被偷偷伸出魔爪扒拉垃圾桶内吸管的除夕打断，算了算了且不说她又不是三年前刚入团的小屁孩儿了，听闻开易拉罐也学会了，若真是没吃的，就把坨坨和除夕的猫粮拿给她吃好了耶耶！

等待十几分钟后，火锅塑料盖上的小孔开始冲出滚烫的蒸汽，用指尖小心翼翼地揭开盖子，沈梦瑶一边刷新手机一边慢慢吞吞地吃起来。

睡了整个白天后，微信的绿色图标上早就显示成红色的三位数数字了，其中数字最大的来源果然是一个名为“守护瑶瑶14天&绝对禁止ky（划掉）”的讨论群。

这个群在她俩被关进生活中心的当天晚上就建起来了，里面集合了王奕、雨伞、戚予珠和当事人自己，果然爱好且擅长ky的336绝对是名不虚传的，除了远在长隆奋斗在出村路上的费沁源，嘿，齐活了。

——我睡醒了。

沈梦瑶先在新群里发了条预告，接着不顾瞬间炸出的一串表示兴奋的拟声词等废话，慢慢往上翻看历史记录。

果然，自己和袁一琦一起被关在生活中心隔离十四天的消息虽然尚未被公司发布统一公告，但几乎全丝芭的成员渐渐就已经通过各种方式知道了，明面上各个大群里是风平浪静，实则暗地里一个传几个，扩散得极快，加上正好放假了，大家闲着无聊一起围坐吃瓜。

——瑶瑶你知道吗，有些粉丝已经猜到中心只有你们两个了，你被隔离的那天晚上在口袋说了临时有变动不去外务，袁一琦随后也发了暂时不回四川的消息，随即就有人翻房间一个个数还有那些成员留在生活中心，果然排除后只剩你们俩，加上早上上海公告了中心附近的便利店有一个确诊病例，少数粉丝已经在谈论你们两个那么反常地留下是不是和疫情有关，要不是这剧情实在太过狗血，恐怕早就炸开了。

宋雨珊还没说其实昨晚就有粉丝花大额鸡腿用私信翻牌对她进行旁敲侧击，当然本正直的雨伞把那种私信通通划掉了。

对哦，像那种“be已久的cp被迫一块儿隔离十四天，这是冥冥中的缘分与命运之手的推动？还是前世互相亏欠过多此生难免注定纠缠”，类似的标题与议论方向沈梦瑶可以不带喘气地说出十条以上，她用脚趾头都能想像得到后花园和微博现在是个什么鬼样子。

——我也觉得这剧情实在太过狗血，但我咋能想到只是普通地去趟便利店就成了现在这样啊，天啦我要被关在这里十几天！！！

沈梦瑶抓狂地连续敲出三个感叹号以示内心的烦躁。

——如果你实在无聊或许可以去串门约人玩健身环。

一一妹妹意味深长地提出明显别有用心建议。

——王奕，你直说我反而会看得起你，现在生活中心除了我、她和喵喵叫的三只猫，还有其它活的生物吗。

——嘻嘻，溜了溜了。

——瑶瑶你这几天最好别看微博和口袋房间了，肯定乱得很。

ky归ky，戚予珠还是有些担忧，她尤其知道当初的沈梦瑶是怎么从沼泽里挣扎重生的。

——嗯嗯微博我已经暂时卸载了，口袋还是要偶尔上去报一下平安的。

自热火锅没吃几口沈梦瑶就撂下了筷子，空了一天的胃肠进了些油腻的东西恶心得有些想呕，她叹了口气，揉一揉没精打采的眼皮子，苦闷地看向一左一右趴着，怡然自得舔毛的坨坨和除夕，十分羡慕这俩货没心没肺，没什么烦恼。

这已经是被迫隔离的第二天晚上了，前一日刷了一天的《蜡笔小新》，第二日因为通宵就这样睡了过去，哎，真是煎熬又无聊。

平时工作忙起来脚不沾地的，通告排练拍摄学新舞等等一个接着一个，恨不得变多几个分身，从来不会嫌假多，巴不得在床上从早上躺到晚上，最好是餐餐都有人用勺子喂进嘴里，现在猛地坐拥14天绝对无工作打扰的假期后反而空落落的，一心想找些事情做。

是因为得不到的才会骚动吗？沈梦瑶想了想未得到榜单中最耿耿于怀的前几个，果断在这句话上画一把大大的红叉。

我为何要为难我自己？！

沈梦瑶左思右想，干脆开始梳洗化妆，准备也开个直播，跟关心自己的粉丝报报平安。

袁一琦都敢开我有什么不敢的，这从头到尾就是一个意外，我心里坦荡得很，和她一起被隔离又不是我的错，再说，迟早得面对这个从天而降的“大惊喜”，不如主动点迎上。

于是第三日的凌晨，沈梦瑶突然开了口袋直播，在半夜快三点的时候。

袁一琦是从微信私戳她的郭爽那儿知道的。

——瑶瑶开直播了，但是场面有些混乱，你要不要去隔壁看看免得出什么事故？

袁一琦犹豫了一秒，决心如果郭爽只是看热闹不嫌事大地在搞事情，节后就别想再来自己房间玩儿了，熟练地切换小号登上口袋48，扫了眼正在直播榜，快三点的时间果然只有她的头像孤零零地挂着。

她穿件睡衣抱着她的番薯哥玩偶，以比较放松的姿势坐在自己昨天坐过的沙发上，脸上刻意画了精致的妆容，但怎么看都觉得有点说不出的奇怪，不同于昨晚的鲜活，像是被硬漆上去一层颜料。

之间沈梦瑶温温吞吞地凑近了看着被刷得飞快的弹幕，一如既往有些傻气地笑，选择性地回答着“我过得挺好的”、“宿舍还有吃的”、“我没事，还有十多天就能回家了”之类的话，软言软语，一脸的很好欺负。

虽然这个时间绝大多数粉丝都已经睡了，但沈梦瑶和袁一琦这双放在一起的名字和极其狗血的隔离故事足以将大部分没睡的人吸引过来。前几日私人官方都没出面做解释，接着袁一琦虽然开了直播，却借口玩游戏堂而皇之将所有揣测拒之门外，现在好不容易另一个正主出现，还是更软的一个，瞬间被闻腥而来的人蜂拥围满。

袁一琦目睹观看人数不停地刷出新高，越来越多阴阳怪气的弹幕被发出，沈梦瑶沉默间隙越来越长，顿时有股怒其不争的火气冒出来。

虽然作为公众人物是应该学会忍耐，多顾及行事的影响，但袁一琦从来就看不过她把眼泪默默咽下去的样子，她亲眼看着本来很活泼开朗、说多冷的笑话都会傻笑的人，是如何被黑子骂得背地里流眼泪，转过头却努力笑着面对镜头，比起大红大紫，她更希望沈梦瑶活得更加轻松洒脱。

“你无论怎么做都会有看不惯的人的，不要过于在意别人的言论。”袁一琦曾劝过好几次。

记得2017年总选前几天，看着沈梦瑶看完黑子的私信后难过得要死的样子，暗淡得像一幅蒙尘的画，袁一琦又心疼又生气，开了口袋直播使出浑身解数逗她笑。

故意多次念她的名字，在镜头死角反复抚摸她的肌肤，抹平尖锐的棱角，大声地夸“你不化妆也很好看啊”，比三哥夸心情抑郁导致秃头的duang认真得多，惊得弹幕纷纷吐槽一贯盐人的袁大佬终于学会甜了。

我再怎么盐沈梦瑶也抵不过黑子一句恶意攻击的好吗，袁一琦在心里直翻白眼。

依旧是一群只会在网上骂人的垃圾，只敢在见不得光的阴沟里敲键盘的獐头鼠目。

时间像是回到倒退回那一年，怨毒的言论如黄褐色的蝗虫群遮天蔽日地飞来让人睁不开眼，像是做了天怒人怨罄竹难书的错事，势单力薄得像河心两根草，随时快被激流冲走，绝望地想就这样顺势随波飘荡吧，去哪儿都无所谓。

平心而论，原本只是普普通通的情侣间闹矛盾，但这段被摊在阳光下任人点评的感情，曾经被许多闯入者毫不客气地贴上太多标签，被强加上太多想法，深处中心漩涡的人不可能完全不受影响，甚至被推搡着做出一些伤人的事，说出难听的话。

被运营爆破后，不怀好意的讥讽铺天盖地，逼得人看到微博图标就生理性不适，二人被直直地逼到了悬崖边上，凛冽的崖风吹在脸上割得肉生疼，滚下山崖的碎石久久听不到落地的回响，沈梦瑶泪流满面对袁一琦说“我们跳吧”，袁一琦不服输般回应“好”，后来就变成了那样一塌糊涂的场面。

袁一琦不止一次后悔，为什么不耐心一点再耐心一点，一定要把美好回忆都毁掉，当初图一时痛快出口的恶言在抛过去的同时，也刀刀划在自己身上戳出千疮百孔。

我们不应该是现在这样子！就算分开了也不该是这样的！

袁一琦再也憋不住火，腾得站起来，打着手机的灯光，穿过漆黑的过道直接敲响了沈梦瑶的房门。

虽然早早决定了要直播，但沈梦瑶发自内心地回避这件事，东摸摸西摸摸，拖到快三点的时候才打开口袋丝芭，想起两年前那场混战心里仍然发寒，即使过去那么久，沈梦瑶知道自己仍然很难不在意别人对自己的看法。

尽管已经做足了心理准备，可还是被疯狂刷屏的弹幕吓了一跳，深夜时围观的似乎更多是闲得无聊只想看戏的人，迫不及待地催促着快点到自己想看的曲目，甚至扔出好几个皇冠权杖，明摆着羞辱拱火。

正努力忽略掉一条条在正主面前肆意挥舞的弹幕，默默消化着心里翻涌的怒气，突然响起的敲门声把沈梦瑶吓了一跳。

是谁在敲门？只可能是她了，她怎么还没睡？

沈梦瑶倒没想过敲门和直播有关，毕竟不普通的普通同事不是应该对对方的事不怎么关注吗？

清脆的敲门声在空荡的中心显得尤为响亮，沈梦瑶心虚地看了一眼直播，果然一条条弹幕全是在问“有人敲门我听错了吗？”、“是袁一琦在敲门？”诸如此类。

比起从前成长了许多的沈女士秒演技上线，装作惊讶又生气地对镜头说了一句“除夕把我架子上的玻璃瓶撞倒了，我去收拾一下”，紧接着果断关掉。

在门外等候的袁一琦清晰听到沈梦瑶把锅甩给了除夕，又好气又想笑，一串“嗒嗒”的拖鞋声后，门被打开，露出一张写满疲倦的脸，不同于直播里，镜头外的声音低沉又疲倦：“你有什么事吗？”

“我来帮你收拾被除夕撞倒的玻璃瓶啊。”袁大佬推开只拉开了不到一半的门，果断迈了进去。

如果以前有人告诉自己你会连续两日去找沈梦瑶，袁一琦一定会嗤之以鼻，但现在最不可能的事已经发生了，而且两次都还是主动的一个。

袁大佬不请自来，毫不见外地在不属于自己的柔软沙发上舒舒服服躺了快一个小时。

最初闯进房间的冲动渐渐被安逸融化，脑子也变得迟钝，满心怒火莫名消融掉，反而触景生情地想起过去很多快乐的回忆，原来即使曾努力地在微博上朋友圈中修改涂抹，那些终究是早已融进了血液里，与血肉勾连在一起无法割离。

沈梦瑶没有拦下她，但也没说话，二人默契地没有去管并不存在的玻璃瓶，自顾自忙东忙西显得很充实的样子。

袁一琦保持同样的姿势躺在沙发上看沈梦瑶玩儿了三十多分钟的手机，照了一刻钟的镜子，铲了十几分钟的猫屎。

在暂时将装了猫屎的垃圾袋丢到门外时，沈梦瑶终于找不到还有什么事可做了，她打开一小半房门，回头问半夜四点多都还躺在这儿十分不自觉的前女友：“你还不回去睡觉？”

继彻夜失眠与直播事故后，脑门上标明了“易燃危险品”五个大字的沈梦瑶觉得自己已然十分客气了，如果不请自来者再这么厚脸皮，沈力士不介意展示展示大臂上的肌肉疙瘩。

“你为什么半夜快三点了开直播？”不自觉的那位仍然躺着没动，反问了个风马牛不相及的问题，沈梦瑶从门口的角度只看得到圆圆的头顶，手指交叉放于腹部，安详得隐隐自带圣光加持。

留着你的圣光超度自个吧，沈梦瑶没好气地想，她没有回答，屈起指节敲了敲木质屋门，意思十分明确。

可那人仍然十分不知趣，在长久的得不到回答后得寸进尺。

“沈梦瑶我们随便聊聊吧，现在没有粉丝没有staff没有成员，整栋楼就我们两个，做任何事都不会被打量被评价，况且隔离期还有十多天，你不觉得一个人闷着难受吗？”

袁一琦像条滑稽的海豹，笨拙地扑腾了一下换个姿势，翻转180度趴在沙发上，两条手臂垂在身体两侧，下巴顺着弧线搁在沙发扶手上，眼神有些诚挚还有些可怜，让人想起眼巴巴乞食的除夕。

不愧都说子肖父啊。

沈妈妈难免心软了，她理了理刘海掩饰神情的不自然，再度合上门后（咦我为什么要说“再度”，瑶瑶你太不争气了），没精打采地向前走了两步，干脆完全放松地蹲下，双手抱肩缩成一团。

“我睡不着，还不是怪你提那个《港诡实录》，看了之后我夜里完全睡不着。”

袁一琦听到一个出乎意料的答案，这道开放式问题答案可以有很多，凶狠一点的比如“关你什么事？先顾好你自己吧”，或者公式化一点的“不想让关心自己的粉丝担心，作为合格的小偶像要积极及时地回应大家的喜欢”等等。

她以为沈梦瑶会说更场面的话，没想到被粉丝调侃地称呼沈猛药的猛士露出了虚弱的一面，或许大脑皮层残存的本能让她不由自主笃定眼前是可以相信的人。

想到这儿，袁一琦有些小开心的同时忍不住从沙发扶手上爬起来，伸长了脖子努力打量沈梦瑶被披散的头发遮住部分的脸。没有滤镜的修饰下，果然看到妆容遮不住的疲倦，松垮垮的睡衣下肩颈越发消瘦，几缕深色的长发掉进领口内，衬得肌肤格外白皙，长v字领口使得能明显看到一道内折的谷线，与v的两条边交汇，最终延伸到更深处。

袁一琦目光不由自主被牵引到别处，风光越看越入神，直到蹲着的人有些恼了，虚张声势地恶狠狠盯了回去，方咳嗽一声收回目光。

“不好意思啊，我不该提那个游戏，当时忘了你害怕这些，顺口说了出来。”看来的确是自己的锅，袁一琦自知理亏，战术性挠挠脑袋。

想起以前有次约了几个交好的成员去玩密室逃脱一个校园恐怖主题，沈梦瑶尽管害怕但不想扫大家的兴，没有出言反对，只是在里面几乎全程死死抓着自己的胳膊。

而且《港诡实录》的恐怖指数的确挺高的，袁一琦自己直播时都被吓得一惊一乍，晚上为了小班口粮不得不去336时，也是抱着小班壮胆才敢穿过乌漆麻黑的长廊。

“怪不得你眼睛周围黑了一圈，像一个被老板连续剥削了一个月的可怜员工。”看着萎顿在地的人，袁一琦故作夸张地盐道，做着以前最擅长的事。

“你信不信你现在这个样子如果被粉丝拍到，不到一个小时就会有’黑喵隔离竟累出黑眼圈’这样奇奇怪怪的话题排在微博热搜榜的顶端。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”沈梦瑶果然一下就被逗笑了，身躯摇晃了一下赶紧双手撑地板，快笑跪了的样子，上半身一抖一抖的。

“好啦好啦，你赶紧卸妆洗洗睡吧，游戏都是假的，世界上没有妖魔鬼怪。”见一直绷着的人成功被逗笑，袁一琦拍拍手从沙发上一跃而起，捻住几根衣服上显眼位置粘着的猫毛，腮帮子鼓足气使劲吹掉，准备事了拂衣去深藏功与名。

路过四脚朝地趴那儿的人时，忍了忍顺顺背摸摸头的冲动。

“再不睡太阳都快出来了。”

“冬天的太阳哪有那么早。”沈梦瑶嘴硬般下意识反驳一句，但还是乖乖补充着“好”。

按说二入336的目的已经达到了，袁一琦可以功成身退回去补觉，小半个身子都在门外了，侧身关门时看到重新蹲在地板上的小小一团，挪了个方向一只脚尖朝门口，歪着头目不转睛地看自己离开。

袁一琦鬼使神差地多问了一句。

“嗯，要我留下来陪陪你吗？”

犹犹豫豫地真诚提议，同时充分做好被拒绝的准备。

只见沈梦瑶沉默了好久，久到袁一琦后悔地想把舌头吞掉，打算体面一点主动退出房间好了，却见她扶着腰慢慢从地板上站起来，走到衣柜处打开柜门，拉锯一样拽出一床被子和一个枕头，像是跟谁生气似的用力扔到沙发上，低头极小声地丢下一个字。

“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

沈梦瑶在对自己生气。

她不知道那个鬼使神差回答的“好”字是否是打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，对自己妥协了一秒的恻隐之心是否会成为重新搅乱好不容易平静海面的罪魁祸首，未来又会成为懊悔被钉在2020回忆的耻辱架上。

无论沈梦瑶怎么想，总之袁一琦干净利落地回身关上了门，同时将黑暗与不安也阻拦在外面，她拿走沙发上的番薯哥，十分不见外地给自己铺好被子放好枕头，从此开始了在336的半个临时“同居”生活。

之所以说是半个是因为袁一琦每天只在336呆半日，追随着太阳的脚步出现和消失，在黑夜离开后与降临前光顾，一如出没于酒吧的熟客。

那天早上离开前没有约定之后怎么样，袁一琦却在第二天天黑前抱着东西默默来了，沈梦瑶也没有质问她“你来干什么”，二人都默契地默认陪伴的保质期是隔离期满前，更没人问为什么，如果一定要个官方的解释，二人一定会异口同声地说：我们一个人睡不着，都怪《港诡实录》太可怕了！

于是从第三天开始，原本独自呆在各自房间互不相扰的模式变成了晚上七点以前袁一琦揣上手机和switch，拎着一些零嘴夹着拳打脚踢的小班过来，早上大约十点后两人都自然睡醒了再收拾东西准时回去，底线是天黑时出没，大家都自觉遵守这点。

像写字楼里的上班族一样准时，按部就班地打卡，每日例行公事。

我是你的公事吗？

沈梦瑶想问，但又不想听到答案。

在袁一琦看到直播中被百般为难的自己，放弃了置身事外最安全理智的做法，选择顶着风险穿过黑漆漆的走廊冲过来时，沈梦瑶就明显动摇了，心里有了熟悉的悸动，这种感觉并不陌生，因为上一次是在2017年，也是因为这个人。

可是她有些不明白袁一琦是怎么想的，“要我留下来陪你吗”是她问的，这个人一榔头将二人不相连同的空间打得粉碎，之后却规矩得像个拿了串佛珠成天念心经的老和尚，清心寡欲看破红尘，一尘不染六根清净。

您那晚的勇气呢？袁小师傅，您不是反问我一个人不嫌闷吗，怎么现在反而不开口，您倒是陪我聊聊天舒缓舒缓，度一度小女子出苦海嘛。

这个人简直绅士到可怕，明明以前黏糊到被成员说是行走的同人文，可现在换件外套时会眯上眼假装犯困，自己洗澡的时候还会贴心地戴上耳机，展示出“本人忙于组队打游戏，外界的声音我都听不到”的样子。

甚至有一次洗澡中途热水器出了问题，她被迫将门歇开一条缝，身体躲在门后小心翼翼探出半个脑袋求助，殊不知身形已经被灯光诚实地映在了门上。

自己看着她严防死守的谨慎样无奈又想笑，强调“你得让我进来看看”，她低头十分羞涩地小声说等一下，十分钟后再打开门，只见整套的睡衣睡裤全副武装，连袜子都妥帖地包在脚上。

袁一琦你是在羞辱谁呢？？？热水器坏了正好，你别洗了！

核酸检测结果前几日就已发到了手机上，二人很幸运地都是阴性，但妥善起见，官方仍然要求她们十四天隔离期满了才能回家。

现在这样的日子和前两日一个人待的日子说不上哪个更好，反正都挺煎熬，自从袁一琦以那种态度睡在336后，沈梦瑶一天被气百八十回，从无聊变得十分斗志昂扬，一会儿想着明明是袁一琦这个臭不要脸的先招惹自己，一会儿又恨自己不够有定力，忘了从前惨痛的教训，满心都是又羞又怒。

甚至交流也不多，因为都是夜里过来，这几日说的最多的话是“我来了”、 “除夕坨坨真可爱” 、“现在关灯吗”，还有“我走了”。

你能不能别走？白天也留下来吧。

沈梦瑶自己都被这个想法吓了一跳。

你到底想干什么？她问体内那颗躁动不安的心，你可不能学饕餮，贪得无厌得寸进尺，毕竟作为决裂过的前女友哪有资格奢求什么？

其实《港诡实录》带来的阴影早就被踢到不知哪个犄角旮旯，沈梦瑶出于私心没有主动提出中止暂时“同居”，却不知为何袁一琦也没有提起过。

保持了许久的普通关系被轻易打破后，压抑已久的情感以十倍力量全速反弹，理智很快溃不成军，沈梦瑶心情复杂地发现，过去这么久，被时间长河冲刷走的似乎只是怨怼和厉目，温情与欲望几乎原封不动地保留下来。

不，这一定只是吊桥效应的不良反应，是整宿熬夜惊惧后没有随之消除的后遗症，是在逼仄空间呆久了的错觉。

沈梦瑶开始慌乱，她以百度搜索“黑喵be事件经过”这样自损八百的方式努力给自己洗脑这久违的悸动一定只是吊桥效应带来的不良影响，遗憾的是似乎无甚效果，更何况也未伤敌一千。

罢了罢了，何必自残似的用刀割心上的肉，其实现在这样也挺好的，就袁一琦那一副求道问佛的样子，根本出不了什么乱子，只要欲望不被释放出来就可以当作无事发生。

沈梦瑶重新制造一个容器，将所有蠢蠢欲动都封存进里面，偶尔隔着透明的容器玻璃望梅止渴就约等于再体验过一次，勉强暂时解渴。

于是沈梦瑶什么都没有说，继续默默看着袁一琦像上了发条的机器人每日按时过来离开，全程保持合理距离，她没有拔掉这个发条，却也没动手修改程序，毕竟解渴的梅需要尽量被摆在随时能看到的位置，更何况需要止渴的间隙越来越短了。

这一定是因为人类到底是适合群居的物种吧，沈梦瑶安慰自己，无力编着自己都骗不了的理由。

但她渐渐控制不住那个念头自己生根发芽，枝叶耀武扬威般延展攀高，欲念被一次次敷衍后愈发躁动不安，与理智争夺着躯体的指挥权。

有好几次大概是十二点以后，她听到不远处那个平稳的呼吸声就不自觉跟着调整成同一频率，似乎这样能靠得更近，想象和从前一样正亲密无间地头和头靠在一起，手掌搭在自己肚子上随着呼吸起伏，卑微地回味以前的蜜。

你能否假装再爱一爱我？像从前那样，哪怕只是肉体上的也好。

可向前女友求欢这种事，想想就太羞耻了。

脑子里被澎湃的欲火烧得晕晕乎乎，得不到满足的沟壑只能自己生长出藤蔓杂草来填补空缺。

有一日早上袁一琦走后，沈梦瑶赖在床上没有起来，强压心里的羞耻感，回忆着她们俩以前挤在单人床上亲昵的场景，裹在被子里侧身而卧。

她会从背后伸出手拥抱自己，一只手从脖子与枕头的空隙钻出，另一只手从腰窝爬过，把整个人紧紧地按进怀中，沈梦瑶在心里说，然后闭着眼摸索起来。

手指先蜻蜓点水般掠过脖颈锁骨，然后到腰侧小腹，或缓或急或轻或重，隔着布料摩擦，一一挑起敏感的神经末梢苏醒，勾勒出一个喜欢的虚拟幻象在亲密地爱抚自己，企图自欺欺人瞒天过海。

长长的手指很好用，带给更饱满的触感，继而由下滑进衣内，轻易将乳房整个包裹，有薄薄一点茧的指腹反复撩拨乳尖，变换指法模拟舌手共用，软软的红樱很快变硬挺立，再侧着身子压低一些，手掌轻松将双乳一齐收入掌中加力拨弄。

基于对自己身体的了解，沈梦瑶很快摸准了节奏，弹拨出几节小调后便绷紧了脚背仰长了脖子，满足地急促小喘几口。

性趣挑起后下身湿润得很快，先只是隔着布料按压挤弄，很快就迫切想要更多，但无论是插入一根手指还是两根手指，无论是加速抽插还是用力往熟悉的褶皱上怼，分泌出的粘稠体液都快干涩了，依旧吊在不上不下的尴尬位置，浑身堆积起来的燥热丝毫得不到缓解。

不够，完全不够。

沈梦瑶颓然停下动作，烦躁地翻身去卫生间洗了把冷水脸，穿着单薄的睡衣杵在冷风里，迫使发烫的身体冷静冷静。

从隔离第三天开始的每日336半日游对于袁一琦来说比受刑好不到哪儿去。

在点进沈梦瑶直播开始，局面便像猛地被抽去支撑木的积木房子，横七竖八的木块稀里哗啦散落得满地都是。

都怪郭爽！对！背黑锅的找到了！若不是郭爽给我发微信我都不会知道沈梦瑶深夜在口袋直播！全怪她！

苍天有眼请给我作证，最初是抱着和前女友重归于好的心态，毕竟说穿了既没杀父之仇也无夺子之恨，唯一的意外是低估了沈梦瑶长久未衰的吸引力，时隔两年多竟然丝毫未减，袁一琦每分每秒都在经受考验，而考试范围则是沈梦瑶的所有相关。

粗略到无法忽视的整个人的存在，最远不过房间对角最近是呼气能直接打在手上的距离，三只上蹿下跳你呼我一爪我舔你一口融洽得不同于主人的猫，房间内挥之不去的沈梦瑶的声音、沈梦瑶的目光、沈梦瑶的味道。

细致到睡衣下轮廓分明的身形，有些短了的睡裤下裸露出的尖尖脚髋，舌尖扫过上下唇时唾沫断裂的声音，换衣服时窸窸窣窣的肌肤与布料摩擦声像蚂蚁啃得心痒痒。袁一琦都能敏锐捕捉到，所有无一不在唤醒心底沉睡已久的欲念。

她头一回知道自己如此耳聪目明，可以听到看到那么多，她试着在动摇的时候合上眼睛，用耳机遮住耳朵，在网上搜一本恬静的书阅读，但更加无法约束、肆意穿行的大脑电波幻想出的内容似乎更加色情。

袁一琦开始万分头疼这日渐严重的痴迷程度，甚至有些怀疑自己会不会本质是个变态，其实极有效的解药很简单，而且近在眼前，但这让人怎么开口啊！

“内个，你能不能让我抱一抱闻一闻，如果可以更深入地交流那更好不过，谢谢。”

难不成这样问吗？袁一琦认真思索了一会儿。

或者骗一骗自称脑瓜子十分聪明但其实不然的沈女士，实际上她是一直被瞒着按规律喂药控制住信息素爆发的Omega，自己则是Alpha，现在隔离期特殊情况药品被迫断货，如果再不互相闻一闻信息素的味道，药水彻底失效后会发生更加难以收场的事，这样会不会更简单呢？

袁一琦很有良心地根据实际情况修改了Abo的规则，毕竟如果按照原设定来，她没法保证沈梦瑶发现受骗后不会把自己撕巴撕巴丢去喂张怀瑾——这个鼎鼎有名的（单身）狗。

想了那么多，最终她什么都没说，很怂地做一只老老实实埋着头夹着翅膀的鹌鹑，想象自己是清心寡欲的山中老僧，面对石壁参禅打坐，勤勤恳恳地时时擦拭明镜台。

但想更亲近一些的念头生起后便没法再忽视，畏畏缩缩地躲在角落的阴影处，像肺部长出一根毛刺，随着呼吸时不时地往胸腔肉壁上扎一下，虽未疼痛难忍，但让人极其不自在。

她每日在天色开始暗淡时刷卡进门，早上自然睡醒了再提溜着衣裤杂物、捉住晨练了好一会儿的小班，蹑手蹑脚地离开。

空旷的楼里不可能出现别的人，看样子沈梦瑶也没有把暂时“同居”的事告诉谁，可袁一琦总觉得心虚，明明没有任何人知道，也不知在躲个什么，像做见不得光的事，像私会敲门前得对暗号密语，薄薄的门板隔的是偷藏于地下的情人。

“我们真像是在偷情。”

有一次盖着被子躺在沙发上望着天花板想得出神，一时忘了形，脱口道出只能藏匿在阴暗潮湿下水道的心思。

清晰的吐字响亮在安静的房间内，吓得她猛抬头看向斜前方睡得安稳的人，听到平稳的呼吸声方松了口气，坐起来四下张望一番，醒着的只有自己，连三只猫都安安稳稳睡着，点亮手机一看，原来已经三点多了。

说出口的话像一个讯号，诡秘的心思虽然没被沈梦瑶察觉，但被336的沙发、天花板、上下床，被天与地知晓，秘密不再是秘密了，至少袁一琦没法再蒙混过去，她不得不开始正视它的存在。

于是袁一琦妥协了，在灯光下，她装作是个规规矩矩的正经人，等沈梦瑶入睡后再扯破伪善的面具，肆意地释放难以启齿的欲望。

借着睡在336的良机，她肆无忌惮地在黑暗的庇护下用视线轻抚被子里蜿蜒的身形曲线，指雁为羹，想象沈梦瑶交缠在颈间凌乱的长发，干燥的热空调下难耐地微张开的唇一呼一吸一张一合，幻想手掌抚过娇嫩的脸颊再从领口伸进去，穿过柔软的山峰山谷、游离在平坦结实的原野，最后到达隐秘的森林与肥沃的花径。

她凝神细听不远处床铺上翻身的动静，口齿间咀嚼偶尔传过来的无意识哼唧呢喃，脑内配上近几日窥探到的让人面红耳赤的片段，小心吸食并消化来缓解空虚的慰藉，同时偷偷从口里缓缓吐出因亢奋堆积的燥热。

像不懂事的孩童半夜偷食冰箱内白日吃剩下蛋糕的边边角角，心心念念记挂着却丝毫不顶饱，鬼祟又低效，自己都觉得可耻丢人。

尽管一切都是在确定沈梦瑶熟睡后进行的，但袁一琦总觉得心脏咚咚跳得厉害，尤其是每夜熄灯前，灯光将沈梦瑶的面孔照得清晰明白，占人便宜的心虚与不道德感便充盈整颗心脏。

可无论如何发誓、警告自己赶紧停止这荒诞的颅内高潮，一旦入夜总是控制不住般又在冲向快乐的道路上一去不回头，好似在疫情的压抑下，分裂出了一个完全相反的新人格。

渐渐，袁一琦越发不安，她察觉到频繁的自我安慰导致敏感阀值迅速被拉高，更何况每一次都从未饱腹的落空，激起受到欺骗的大脑皮层强烈不满，勉强压抑的饥渴像寂静岭地表下的矿藏之火，无声无息地燃烧生烟，不知道什么时候会彻底爆发，等理智被烧空便是地陷天塌之时。

不过很快袁一琦就不用再经受这种折磨了，转折点来自于某天晚上她困极了，半夜里半梦半醒地上了厕所后，迷迷糊糊地爬到了沈梦瑶的床上。

今天屋内的空调突然坏了，被子外十分冷，袁一琦哆嗦着迫不及待地将下半身钻进被子，正准备躺下时，突然感觉到旁边多了一个暖和又柔软的躯体，瞌睡虫瞬间嗡嗡散去，扭头看向右侧时，正好对上双眼瞪得像《龙猫》里猫巴士车灯的沈女士。


	4. Chapter 4

卧槽，我这是真被另一个人格挟持了？

袁一琦吓得脖子一缩，仿佛被只无形的手揪住了她的后颈皮。

卧槽，虽然这是我日日所想的，但袁一琦你是不是有些太生猛了？

沈梦瑶僵硬地梗着脖子回忆看过的同人文情节，怀疑袁一琦这具身躯里是不是挤进了2017年的芯子。

袁一琦从沙发上爬起来去厕所时，沈梦瑶就已经被惊醒了，半梦半醒的人手脚没个轻重，甚至一头撞上了厕所门框，还好门框是很有弹性的质地，她没有喊痛只倒吸了口气，动静依旧着实不小，沈梦瑶努力克制着想笑的冲动，悠然自得往床里边缩了缩，半个脸埋进被子里，暗中观察这人起个夜还能闹出什么笑话。

没想到这个人迷糊得厕所灯都忘了关，跌跌撞撞冲出来后，深一脚浅一脚就直奔向她所在的床铺，沈梦瑶还来不及作出反应，就已经与另一片温热的肌肤亲密地贴在一起，极细腻的触感告诉沈梦瑶这个上错床的人睡觉仍然不喜欢穿裤子。

好吧，虽然她自己也没穿，貌似没什么资格说别人。

厕所灯光正好从袁一琦右侧漏了出来，黑暗中沈梦瑶不适地眯了眯眼，猫一样望向误入领地的人，被子里贴在一起的腿有些发烫，不知道是过于震惊还是什么，袁一琦到现在也没自觉挪开，她转转脑子理理逻辑，为保万无一失，迟疑地先开口问道。

“现在是哪一年？”

“2020年，新冠疫情，生活中心隔离十四天？”

袁一琦有些不明所以，满脑子三只猫疑惑的“喵喵”乱叫，但还是乖巧回答了，毕竟谁能想到沈梦瑶的脑洞会一瞬间飙到那么远呢。

呼，暗号对上了，是那个糟心的前女友袁一琦没错，近日惹得自己烦躁万分的罪魁祸首。随后却又陷入了僵局，谁都没再做出下一步，仿佛在玩谁先动谁就输的木头人游戏，沈梦瑶躺在床上看不怎么清背着光的袁一琦的脸，只能辨出她僵硬地坐在那儿一动不动，似乎神游天外很不专心。

又是那副清心寡欲的模样，沈梦瑶气得想顺腿一脚把她飞踹下床，袁一琦越是回避、冷静，那乱了心的沈梦瑶就越觉得自己可怜可笑，凭什么啊？

袁小姐，您倒是先看看这大半夜的，是谁没穿裤子又坐谁床上了再说，好吗？

再加上前一段日子，沈梦瑶忍不住把心里堆积的怨气发了出来，不忿地出言讽刺道：“干嘛不说话，你这是睡昏了头，思考上错的是哪位好妹妹的床？”

话刚说完就意识到自己失态了，现在的场景和从前多么相似，在冲动的教唆下，滑嫩的鸡蛋里也能被挑出骨头，比谁飞出的刀子扎进肉里更深谁就是赢家，那么接下来又会是争吵和唇齿相讥了吗？

“我知道是你，沈梦瑶。”

听到这样的语气，袁一琦心中满满的苦涩，她想把灵魂抽出来结结实实把躯体绑在柱子上狠狠抽一顿鞭子，痛骂为什么没经过她的同意遵从了潜意识完成想做的事，但这样做似乎蛮可笑的，毕竟只是挖掘出阴暗心底的真实所想，自欺欺人只会更难看。

她还想开口辩解，说自己没这个意思，哪怕撒谎也好，先勉强维持住平衡，但面对此刻即使发怒也吸引着她的沈梦瑶，尤其是身处336这个空间，狡辩的话就是说不出口。

况且怎么解释都很难让人信服吧，紧挨着沈梦瑶肌肤的腿烫得厉害，明白无误揭示了主人极其慌张的心理，如果忽略下面这张不友好的脸，袁一琦会舒服得不是很想动弹，甚至想厚着脸皮豁出去，一咕噜钻进暖洋洋的被子里躺下，将这个人贴得更紧。

被子外的空气温度很低，半个多月前空调就有些毛病，但房主人一直懒得填写申请修理的单据交给阿姨，心想着一切麻烦等节后回来再处理，谁料撞上疫情隔离，今夜恰好自食拖沓的苦果。

双方在低温下僵持着，沈梦瑶好好地躺着，被子虽然被袁一琦掀开了一角，但温暖流散的速度很缓，而袁一琦歪斜地坐着，尽管双腿放进了被窝，上身却只穿了纯棉的短袖。

果不其然，突然见她猛地打了个寒颤，像被电击了似的一阵哆嗦，然后捂着嘴打了一个大大的喷嚏，木条卯榫拼接的上下床被震得摇了两下，不知是哪只猫也被惊醒了，黑暗中明明白白射出一双电眼疑惑地审视突然睡在一张床上的两人。

沈梦瑶再顾不上别扭，急得赶紧坐起来，十分体贴地将被头展开，把双手还包着口鼻没缓过来的袁一琦结结实实裹了一圈，只露出个脑袋在外面。

最近可不能感冒，若是出现咳嗽发烧症状，哪怕已经被确认过没有感染新冠，也会被谨慎的医生拖去医院再做一次核酸检测吧，网上都有风声说之后买退烧药也需要实名登记了呀。

再想了想，沈梦瑶又伸直了腰探出身，把不远处的塑料袋子勾过来，里面是核酸检测后医院分发的酒精湿纸巾，撕开贴胶扯出一张冰冰凉凉的湿纸，从裹好的被子里拽出袁一琦刚刚摸过口鼻的双手，仔仔细细地给她擦拭起来，容易遗漏的指缝、指尖和手腕通通顾及到，最后再扯张新的也给自己消毒。

袁一琦听任沈梦瑶忙上忙下，像个呆头呆脑的不倒翁，鼻子似乎还有些痒，一抽一抽的，万幸的是听声音并不堵。

难得看到一向臭屁傲娇、把注意形象时刻放在嘴边的袁一琦接连出糗，尤其是“办公室恋情”结束后却不得不因工作继续在各个地方碰面，在中心、排练室、剧场，在熟悉的地方创造与过去截然不同的相反记忆，礼貌又客气，心隔得远远的，好像以前的亲昵与随意都被覆盖抹杀。

所以悄悄说，看到袁大佬落难，沈梦瑶心情反而还蛮不错的，把两张用过的纸巾勉强团成团，用力抛进一米多远垃圾桶后，转过脸看着习惯性嘟嘴眉尾下垂，两眼恹恹圆滚滚的她，“扑哧”一下笑弯了腰。

也不知哪点疯狂戳到了沈梦瑶的笑点，“鹅鹅鹅”笑出一首鬼畜的歌，总之等她好不容易缓过气后，才惊愕地发现自己额头杵在袁一琦肩上，两只手交叉着锁在脖子上，以极亲密的姿势挂了好一会儿，抬头正对上她“不敢动不敢动”的神情，嘴角说不清向上还是向下，抿得快看不见肉红的唇色。

气氛转变得有些太快，前五分钟还“袁小姐你凭什么啊”，五分钟后却暧昧地勾着脖子，眼对着眼，温热的呼吸打在互相纤细的脖子上，吹在绒毛上痒痒的。

见沈梦瑶终于笑完了，袁一琦松开抿得发白的嘴唇似乎想说什么，但最终只是长出一口气，突然伸出手握住了自己的胯骨上，准确说是大拇指按着胯骨，手指和手掌按在臀与腰中间那块微妙又敏感的地方。

沈梦瑶一个激灵，不自觉挺了挺腰，心中有一丝雀跃：这是她的暗示吗？

包裹在被子里的袁一琦已经暖和过来了，温热的二氧化碳从口里吐出，在月光下能清晰看到它在格格不入的冷空气中形成浅浅的白雾，很快昙花一现般消散，营造得眼下的一切像是脆弱的梦境，沈梦瑶紧张得凭住呼吸不敢惊动眼前的一切，小指指甲在被面机械地轻刮出“嘶嘶”的响声。

尽管自己曾经因更甚的痛苦，赌咒发誓一股脑抛下袁一琦相关的全部，不分甜苦，在无论粉丝还是看客眼中也成功塑造了不知算褒算贬的“一心事业”形象，但袁一琦像一只迷幻剂，隔绝在千里之外还好，一旦有了一丝松动，便诱惑得人自愿跌入甜蜜的陷阱。

不知不觉，两人越靠越近像在摇摆着跳贴面舞，沈梦瑶不知道是自己勾住袁一琦脖子的手在把她拉向自己，还是袁一琦一边捏着自己胯骨一边向前逼近，近到嘴唇与嘴唇只相距两根手指的厚度，掌心的热度透过薄薄的内裤源源不断地传递着。

临时裹上的被子有些散了，交叉叠在袁一琦身前的两个被角缓缓向下滑落，像退潮的江水，把她整个胸膛完全展露出来，同时把沈梦瑶和袁一琦的心也明明白白展露出来。

你考虑好这样做的话之后会面对什么了吗？沈梦瑶问自己。

反正我现在快不行啦。沈梦瑶两手一摊，任性地像个小孩子耍赖。

上下牙招架不住地碰撞，对面压低了但清晰的急促呼吸声像应和一般与自己狂跳的心音交融在一起。

现在，这一刻，她急切地想要爱人，也想要被爱抚慰，隔离期的心动不是错觉，那就来放纵吧。

她听到盛满欲望的玻璃容器传来一阵清脆的破碎声响，接着稀里哗啦一连串，整个容器器壁逐一龟裂开来。

“袁一琦，做吗？”

顾不上思考第二日醒来会不会后悔，急匆匆莽撞地问道，语气刚硬得像邀请比武，说真的，袁一琦若是拒绝了，沈梦瑶还真不保证不会恼羞成怒地将她裹在被子里拧三圈后扔出336。

“好啊。”

幸好袁一琦乖乖说出了满意的答案，只见她笑着张开手臂将状若威胁的人包裹，像一张温柔的毯子，向沈梦瑶连头带脚地覆盖上来。

袁一琦的攻势很猛烈，像是怕邀请的人下一秒就后悔翻脸，急不可耐地一翻身，骑在平躺着的沈梦瑶的胯骨上方，双腿分别卡在大腿两侧，双掌用力按压住肩部，如吸血鬼给予初拥般先从脖子下嘴。

沈梦瑶很想说，其实不必这样，我只会说再多一些再用力一些，我不会躲，不过袁一琦强势粗鲁一点的动作她更乐得其见，这样能找回些先开口说“做”时丢掉的面子。

于是主动伸手将袁一琦的背按向自己来安她的心，示意其可肆意所为，彻底放弃心中的权衡挣扎，闭上眼细细体味一个人得不到的快乐。

失去视觉后，听觉与触觉就变得十分敏感，漂亮的身体线条无间地贴合在一起，胸前的软柔变得格外发软发烫，袁一琦急促的呼吸声在耳边无限放大，隔着两层皮肉也能感觉到另一具躯体内心脏的剧烈跳动，每一次胸腔的吸气呼气都挤压着沈梦瑶随节奏擦出更旺的火，胸口的窒息感带着浑浑噩噩的人像在风浪里起起伏伏。

袁一琦睡觉前撸去了橡皮筋，散乱的长发不断地随着动作从背上滑下，沾湿了渗出的汗水，贴在身下人的颈间、脸上，显得有些碍事，但二人都无意去管，一心想被对方包围填满，互相占有，头发分不清彼此地纠缠在一起，就像她们重新纠缠的命运。

脖子锁骨上的肉被袁一琦用牙齿用力地研磨着，像一只饥饿的野兽在品尝美味的肉食，一只手同时滑进了睡衣下摆，从肚脐爬到了乳尖，手掌包住饱满的软肉，留下挺立的红樱在拇指与食指间用力挤压，不断发生形变，疼痛与兴奋相约而来。

沈梦瑶被敏感处的快感瞬间贯穿，她想绷直身子缓解袭来的快感，但身躯被禁锢得难以动弹，情欲冲得她七荤八素，一边含含糊糊地开口“慢点，你缓缓”，一边却更努力地挺胸将敏感点与袁一琦的手掌使劲摩擦。

袁一琦没有听清沈梦瑶在说什么，但身下人的动作与表情无不是在提醒她加快节奏，这都是从前做过千百次的默契，比如对着耳朵吹气会整个人瞬间软掉，乳尖顶端来回摩擦的效果会更好，做完后喜欢被抱着用手掌手指在背脊的沟壑和后颈骨上逡巡弹琴。

以及身体的反应往往比嘴里说出的话更加诚实可信，这些袁一琦早就烂熟于心。

确定了手里的食物不会逃走，袁一琦稍稍放松，放开扣住的肩膀，如沈梦瑶所愿直入主题。

拆礼物般两根小指勾着布料两侧，褪下中心湿得透明的内裤，腿心滑腻得像条鱼，一朵朵情欲的浪花击得花瓣间流出更多黏糊糊的液体，袁一琦摸了两次才摸准花心，指腹顺着阴蒂轻轻刮了一下后，沈梦瑶从胸腔里蹿出一声尖尖的叫唤，惊得不知道是哪只猫也跟着“咕噜”了一声。

沈梦瑶也听到了猫叫，呼吸停滞了两秒，伸出手在上边腰侧的软肉上掐了一把，袁一琦满脸黑线地决心以后一定要提前把猫都关在自己屋里。

不对，还会有以后吗？冷眼嘲讽后另一个极端的亲热敲得她晕头转向。

都做到这儿了，袁一琦还是没明白怎么发展成现在这样赤裸相对的，是她开口问的“做吗”，但在狭小空间关久了后的意乱情迷貌似也说得通吧？袁一琦努力说服自己这是假的，在过于习惯失去后，反而对突如其来的获得无比惶恐惴惴不安。

她换位思考了一下，如果第二日醒来，沈梦瑶一脸冷漠克制地邀请下一次的不谈情只做爱，自己没法百分百确定不会动摇，不会十分没有尊严地情不自禁眼巴巴回答“好”。

不过就算只是一时的意乱情迷袁一琦也想认真地把眼前这一次做下去，哪怕一次也好，她满脑子的自己是在这场性事中唯一一个投入真感情的舔狗，单箭头的可怜可笑之人，把十成的委屈和一丁点恨意全发泄到手上，一心想再次看到沈梦瑶在掌中失神迷乱的样子。

大拇指来回摩擦着阴蒂与小核，食指的指尖在穴口浅浅地进进出出，沈梦瑶不安地扭动着，腰胯跟随手指起起伏伏，感觉她快忍耐到极点时再猛地一口气插入两根手指，顶着穴道四周的压力缓缓前进，像是妄想从柔软的甬道直接撬开沈梦瑶的心。

“嗯！疼。”沈梦瑶突然抽噎着开口，但在袁一琦不忍地停下手后随即修正：“你继续。”

袁一琦仔细感受了一下手指周围的嫩肉，在最初的抵抗收紧后很快有韧性地放松张开，包容吞吃下入侵者的所有。

于是正专心埋头苦干的袁一琦被逗笑了，也心软了，一边手上更温柔地继续探索那块褶皱的地方，一边还有心情调侃：“我们设定一个安全词好了，否则你一会喊疼一会儿继续的，我怎么让你尽兴。”

沈梦瑶没有再回答，远远的厕所灯光照到脸上十分微弱，看不清表情，只隐约觉得皱着眉头，眼角有蜿蜒的泪痕反射出亮晶晶的色泽，她闭着眼睛咬着唇，鼻子里挤出急促的喘息，手指死死搅着袁一琦的白t恤，平整的布料向下被拉出一道道醒目的折痕牵扯住四肢，袁一琦耸了耸肩，发觉行动有些不便。

“你松松手。”不得不暂停激情，袁一琦坐起身无奈地提醒，将现在已变得多余的被子抖落，燥热的空气从被子里释放出，迅速消散在冷气里没了踪影。

沈梦瑶泪眼朦胧地睁开眸子，表情十分难耐地看向她，手指反而抓得更紧了。

她现在长发凌乱地散着，被汗水打湿成一缕缕，下半身不着寸缕，细长的双腿汗涔涔的微微分开，像童话中初次变成人后，躺在沙砾上手足无措的美人鱼，衣服完全被高高地推到胸上，半遮半掩的样子更加诱人。

“太紧了，我动不了。”袁一琦咽咽口水，抬肩示意，大半个肩头都快从变形的宽大领口露出。

待沈梦瑶松手后继续补充：“你也有些紧，来，我们换一个姿势。”她绽放出一个纯真的笑，从甬道抽出滑腻的指节，逗猫一样勾勾手指。

袁一琦觉得沈梦瑶就是一个多变的猫，明明很享受被手掌抓抓毛茸茸的肚子，却会趁你松懈时一口咬下来，又在你生气前用带带钩的小舌头舔一舔，把所有的怨气全都堵回去。

真是矛盾的集合体，口是心非的家伙，自己被吃得死死的，此生注定在劫难逃。

遂而主动伸手从腋下穿过，用力把这只双眼迷离的大猫连拖带拉地架起来坐着正面对着自己，衣服从头翻过去卡在后颈，双腿折叠成鸭子坐的姿势大大地敞开，隐秘的穴道完全显露出来，方便手指顺利进到更深的地方。

离开了会儿甬道的手指干涩了几分，便在湿漉漉的花蕊处揉了揉，重新沾满粘稠的液体，附身一手扶着后面结实的臀瓣，一手竖起两指再次直直地推进去，来回抽插的同时用大拇指挤按敏感的阴蒂，双管齐下给予沈梦瑶无尽的快乐。

木质的床被摇晃得“嘎吱”作响，闭紧了双唇也挡不住哼哼唧唧的声音随着每一次冲刺，有节奏地从嗓子眼儿里挤出来。沈梦瑶感受着在体内肆意冲撞成倍叠加的快感，下半身肌肉绷紧，腰带着上身控制不住地往上挺。

上下床的空间有些低矮，两个人颇为狼狈地低着头顶着硬硬的上铺床板，僵持在狭小的空间互不相让，靡靡的气氛与味道越发充斥在整个空间，似乎随时都快撑爆。

床对面放置了一摞叠起的塑料箱子，袁一琦视力不错地发现半透明的箱侧形成类似镜面的效果，竟模模糊糊映出沈梦瑶的侧影。

她的臀部完全脱离脚后跟，因快承受不住的接连欢愉向后翘出优美的曲线，细而直的腰肢挺立，单薄得有些脆弱，双乳与自己的前胸挤在一起，脑袋后侧抵着床板，脖子向前呈直角弯折，像一支被折断后尽情绽放最后生命力的水仙花。

想要看这朵花破碎时绚烂夺目地燃烧，袁一琦舔舔干燥的唇，生出些许邪恶的想法，于是她一把将沈梦瑶按回腿上坐好，另一只手反方向越发加力撞击起来，一边近乎粗鲁地蛮力动作，一边伸长脖子用牙齿轻轻研磨喉管。

喉管脆脆的，在不咬破的前提下难以被叼住，表皮渗出薄薄一层汗水带有微微的咸味，但更多被沈梦瑶肉体特有的甜腻强势盖过，袁一琦一边嗅着撞入鼻腔的香气一边感知这个不错的媒介传递出沈梦瑶的每一次吞咽与呼吸的振幅。

她想起八音盒里那一小排发亮的金属齿片被有规律的凸起旋转着拨出悦耳但死板的音乐，明显实践可知灵活的手指比机器好用得多，远远比机械的音乐更加美妙。

很快，沈梦瑶被弹拨得将近高潮，下面的水声渍渍作响，穴口不断吞吐着手指，进进出出的甬道越收越紧，沈梦瑶全身绷得像一把搭了箭的弓，伴随尖尖的叫声和一阵控制不住的痉挛，很快软了身子。

“小黑。”累极了的人趴在肩上低语。

袁一琦怔住了，屏住呼吸没敢回应，思索这是自己极致欢愉后的幻觉还是虚伪的风声作怪。

像是回应她心中所想，肩上的人又喃喃地唤了一遍。没有听错，的确是这个久远得生了厚厚一层灰的专属称呼。

这两个字比今夜的任何情欲来得更具冲击力，心中“当”的一声犹如青铜钟被撞响，袁一琦只觉得震得她眼前发白，世界在溃散的瞳孔前颠倒旋转，浑身轻飘飘像踩在棉花团上，瞬间有什么咸咸的东西堵塞了鼻子。

小黑哆嗦着伸长脖子，用嘴摸索声音发出的那两片唇瓣，连磨带吸更激烈地吻，将热切的心意跟着舌尖渡过去。越来越多的液体从口里、从交合处、从心里源源不断地流出一片蓝色温暖的海，她拉着沈梦瑶再度一同坠入欲望的深海里共沉沦。


	5. Chapter 5

没想到次日早上醒来身侧空空如也，自己侧躺着睡在床的内侧，被子有些润还有些皱，但特意被反折了边角，把热气严严实实捂在里面，如果不是下身依旧粘黏酸胀的不适与衣服下斑斑驳驳的红痕，昨日的疯狂似乎只是一场春（隔开）梦。

沈梦瑶暗自松了口气，不觉面红耳赤，昨晚委实过于疯狂，好几回做到累了就相拥着睡去，不一会儿又被一双或在胸口或在大腿根儿内侧作祟的手惊醒，一晚上几乎没好好休息。

袁一琦你是永动机吧？

还有些愠怒，心中满是说不出的滋味，像工作了一天后举着心爱的小猫索要亲亲，小猫假意顺从后，却冷不丁地被挠了一爪子，下巴被指甲勾破，飞起浅浅的皮，尴尬而恼怒，却又下不去教训的手，甚至想在涂了药水后用更亲密的方式对待，幼稚地以此作为惩罚。

想把袁一琦绑在椅子上强迫她一直看着自己，若是移开眼就咬她的颈窝。

你跑什么跑？

被压在下面的人是我，开口邀请你的也是我！你昨晚不是很起劲地做了一遍又一遍吗？

沈梦瑶百思不得其解，想着想着还有些心堵，她把被子拉下一点露出肩，打算安安静静地躺一会儿。今日天气还不错，难得的冬日暖阳均匀播撒进这个狭窄的空间，她觉得自己像一笼被放上蒸笼用小火温煮的烧麦，黏糊糊的拥挤着，所有烦思杂绪都堵在一起。

袁一琦的东西都被拿走得干净，手机、switch还有小班，甚至用完后随意甩在枕头边的酒精湿纸巾也被挪到了沙发前的小桌子上，沙发上前半夜盖过的被子被叠得好好的，枕头端端正正放在正中央，她像是一个极有绅士风度的骑士，赢了比试后擦净盔甲和宝剑，扫完尾再不慌不忙退出胜利战场，甚至冲四周飞了几个吻。

但沈梦瑶被留下了，昨夜和她耳鬓厮磨的自己被留下了。

看了看手机，已经快十一点了，那个被生硬备注全名的对话栏空空的，没有未读提示的红点，依旧是上次被删得干干净净的样子。

或许她只是回去拿衣服洗个澡呢？沈梦瑶蹬掉被子也去洗澡，全身黏糊糊的一点也不好受。

下午四点多依旧没有消息。或许她还在思考怎么解释昨夜上错了床相对不那么尴尬呢？沈梦瑶煮了碗泡面，还打了一个煮得嫩生生的荷包蛋，却食之无味。

晚上快八点了，往常这个时候她们已经各自在床上或沙发上躺好，安安静静地玩儿手机，但那个每日准时的人今天无故失约了，连一个请假申请都没提交。

没法再骗自己了，她就是在刻意回避。

最后一次确认空白的对话栏，沈梦瑶怒气冲冲地把手机扔到床上，转身把韧性十足的逗猫棒甩得飞起，引得坨坨除夕左扑右跳。

袁一琦撑着头侧身躺在床上看小班不断地匍匐跳起，匍匐再跳得更高，努力够一个被挂得高高的塑料袋子，后腿瘦而有力，让她想起了四川有名的香辣冷吃兔，算上今天，被关在中心刚好十一日了，突然格外嘴馋，伸出手指抹一抹嘴边不存在的口水，酸软的指节好心提醒她昨天夜里发生了什么。

早上醒来看到床上一塌糊涂，懵得像是从一场灯红酒绿的晚宴出来后被清冷的街风一脸兜醒，昨夜的所有旖旎如梦幻泡影破碎，心中一时气虚，半推半就地随着身体惯性，如往常那样收拾收拾东西退出不属于自己的白日。

但刚合上336的房门就觉得不对劲，这种行为再怎么美化都活脱脱一个吃了就跑的渣男形象跃然纸上，可想着门内已经由暗转亮转亮的一室光明，白天与黑夜像是表世界和里世界，习惯了黑暗的夜行者愣是推不动那扇坏过好几次的门。

要不我晚上再来吧？正好留点空间各自先冷静冷静。

回宿舍洗了个澡后，袁一琦把自己放空在床上，脑海中反复播放昨晚的经过，回忆整理有些断了片的思绪，琢磨沈梦瑶是什么意思。

是自己先上错了床，是她开口发出邀请，是自己将她压在被子里，是她伸手将自己揽得更紧。

是她同有此意，还是被散播在空气里的荷尔蒙蛊惑，一时猪油闷了心？

袁一琦以前刷到过一个微博，讲的是一起坐过山车的两位男士在惊险刺激中心跳加速致使有了类似心动的错觉，当时还当乐子转给了几位要好的朋友看。

那么沈梦瑶也是因为隔离期中长久闷在小屋里产生了焦虑，加上《港诡实录》的恐怖阴影，才对现在唯一能陪在身边给予安慰的自己而催生出暂时性心动错觉吗？

袁一琦觉得自己懦弱极了，像陷在流沙里拔不出脚，平举着手不敢动却也没勇气开口呼救，她深知所谓的“只在黑夜出没”不过是粉末勾出来的底线，实则轻轻一吹就会消散，执拗地遵守只是为了遮住胆怯而蘸上遮丑的新花。

她没有信心，其实分手后对很多事都没有了信心，敏感的双鱼座越发谨慎多思，学会了在心里横一杆秤，不动声色地权衡与计较，似乎在当初删掉那些记录共同回忆的朋友圈和微博的时候，一块儿把从前那个莽撞勇敢的自己也顺带着割舍了。

很多人开心地恭喜她长大了成熟了，这是好事。

是好事吗？哦，那就算是好事吧。

随便了。

的确，有些事妥协一些会活得轻松一点，袁一琦自认不是四川方言里说的“莽子”，明知有墙还一头往上撞，甚至偶尔搜自己缩写搜到还念念不忘黑喵的人反而心怀怜悯，反正，即使大家在网上胡乱嚷嚷什么2020年是复婚年，袁一琦也不敢相信黑喵会复婚。

醒醒吧！xx复婚黑喵都不可能复婚的！

当事人才知道当初决绝得有多惨烈，即使有些悄咪咪打着hm、药、qqdd各式密语的人说什么“成熟了的她们更般配”的无意义遐想，事实上成为负责的大人后愈加不敢轻举妄动。

还不止一次看到有人叹息“黑喵真是太可惜了”，其实没什么可惜的，走着走着就散了，这不是最寻常不过的事吗？

包括“更加成熟的二人现在更般配”这句话本身没有说错，袁一琦自己也觉得如果她们在这个年岁再遇见，一定会更长久。

但那又如何，折腾了那么大一圈后袁一琦惊觉自己从未放下过沈梦瑶又如何，古往今来形形色色的意难平有很多很多，单说48这个小破团里，掏心掏肺的真情展露也好，谨慎守礼的暗中爱慕也罢，大多被时间消磨得面目全非，最终变成过去的故事掺在半真半假的同人文中和一波波新老看客的眼泪里。

在团里呆了好几年，沉浮悲喜看多了看惯了也看厌了，心态早就麻木了。

前几日的生活她已经很满足了，隔离期给了她借口冠冕堂皇地入驻禁地，而且从某些角度来说，真是前所未有的舒心，甚至她私心隔离期能再长一点，再关个十天半月，当然一切的前提都是昨晚自己没有上错床，后来没有发生那种事。

袁一琦烦躁地掏出手机刷了刷，试图找些蛛丝马迹来揣测沈梦瑶目前的心情，但切换了好几个软件也没有想看到的东西，从早上到现在为止，沈梦瑶都没有任何动静，没有发朋友圈，没有在群里说话，没有发微博，没有上王者荣耀打排位。

难道是被屏蔽了？但她害怕不小心露了马脚，不敢去问任何人，毕竟随随便便抛出一件隔离期内发生的事，传出去了都能引起轩然大波。

看了看外面已经黑下来的天色，往常从不迟到的她此时应该已经安安稳稳坐在336了，连小班也时不时在门口打着转，偶尔疑惑地看主人一眼，明显在问为什么今天没有按时出门，都耽误它去找坨坨和除夕玩儿了。

切，你这个没良心的小东西，袁一琦隔空比划着，往这个小脸尖耳的脑袋瓜上戳了戳，早知如此早上就不该把你抱走，这样你自己玩儿得开心，我也有借口正大光明地过去，后悔莫及的人伤透了脑筋。

袁一琦长叹一口气，决定放弃理清那理了一天仍然搅成一团的揣测推理了，反正不管怎么想，不管沈梦瑶是什么意思，昨晚都不可能当作什么都没发生，她决定怀着置之死地说不定而后生的心态来面对，我们最糟糕的都经历过了，结局还能坏到哪儿去呢，对吧。

她咬咬牙发起了与沈梦瑶的微信电话，电话被秒接，界面很快跳到了00:02读秒的样子。

“喂？”袁一琦颤抖着开口，电话那头安静无声，过了好久才传来清晰的吸鼻子。

“啊那个，我马上回来，我白日打扫屋子弄了一天。”假装镇定的人顿时慌了手脚，磕磕巴巴挤出一个好拙劣的谎言。

一挂掉电话，她急得手电筒没来得及打开，凭着熟悉在黑暗的楼道快步冲了过去，刹车不及膝盖磕在了336的门框上，一边揉揉撞疼的地方，一边用最快的速度掏出藏在门外的卡刷开房门。

门内是一个人穿着松松垮垮的睡衣，盘坐地上着看圆滚滚的夕猪啃猫粮啃得“嘎嘣”作响。

“沈梦瑶。”袁一琦轻手轻脚地合上门后，干巴巴叫了声名字不知道该先说什么，336没有人/猫理会自己。

除夕心情不错地享用晚餐头也不抬，被轻声呼唤的人目不转睛，眼里只有这只金黄的“猪”仔，倒是坨坨一动不动趴在王奕的上铺从高处俯视自己，面色不善地眯着眼揣着小手。

咦，坨坨你不是出了名的体贴暖猫温柔拖把吗？哦原来如此，自己好像的确是惹到这个有名妈宝的妈妈了，好的坨大爷，我一会儿再给您鞠躬道歉。

“额那个，你别坐地板上，你每次在凉的地方坐了肚子都会难受的。” 左右观察一番，袁一琦总算找了个还算不错的话题。

可沈梦瑶仍然没有理会，大拇指和食指自顾自地揉捏着一小团卷卷毛毛的餐巾纸，睫毛尖儿还挂了小小的泪珠，头发束成马尾状松松垮垮地垂在后背，露出白净的脖子和肩窝，清晰看得到上面的点点红梅。

昨夜辛勤种梅的人自然知道这是怎么来的，袁一琦脸颊一红，却又觉得红白搭配真是好看，她挪过去跪在旁边，大胆地抱住默不作声的人，一股好闻熟悉的沐浴露味萦绕在鼻尖。

昨天只顾着上头还真没注意到，沈梦瑶竟然还是用的这一款沐浴露，真是一个念旧的人啊。

尽管分手后为了生活工作尽快回归正轨，努力强迫着修改一些带有特殊意义的痕迹，最明显的例如沈梦瑶剪掉了雷打不动的齐刘海，可一个人成年定型后很难再有大的改变，例如视力例如根深蒂固的小习惯。

譬如沈梦瑶现在还是喜欢时不时地吐舌头舔嘴唇，譬如她的笑点依旧低得比马里亚纳海沟好不了多少，譬如袁一琦在这一刻明悟了昨晚突如其来的疯狂掺杂了多少分真情在其中。

特别是沈梦瑶虽然面上软乎乎但骨子里极其骄傲，就像当初自己最后一次提出分手后，她干净利落地回答“好”后便不再回头，至少表面无懈可击，而昨天伸出手拥抱自己，是把从前伤透后藏起来的心又捧了出来，把自己这个曾经放心尖儿上的软肋重新摆给人看。

原来2020真的是神奇的复婚年啊！塞纳河玄学！我服了。

袁一琦打算彻彻底底说清楚，把这段时间的胡思乱想通通讲明白，没想到沈梦瑶抢先一步开口。

“小黑，我很想你，我们再试一试吧。”

不似从前揣着明白装糊涂，借噩梦伪装真实目的，避开谈情任性地做掩耳盗铃的事，开口得虽有些艰难，剑意却是卷起额发直指眉心，恍惚间沈梦瑶觉得像是回到了最后一次崩溃的境地，不同的是，那一回是纵身一跃，这一回是破釜沉舟的背水一战。

明显比自己高出小半个头的人伸展长长的手臂很轻松地将自己整个包住，折磨了多日的忐忑不安彻底被驱散，沈梦瑶绷紧了一天的弦终于松弛下来，躯体软软地贴在温暖的怀里，肩膀妥帖地托住靠上去的头，她委屈又满足地发出吚吚呜呜的声音。

整个白天她都在思考这事儿怎么收场，昨晚的确有冲动的成分，但现在她只想让这点火花继续燃烧下去，否定无数个方案后她不得不承认彻底讲清楚是最没有后患的做法，黑喵这个曾经大热的词汇，被切割后早就被分别埋葬在无名的土壤里了，如果不是相遇于便利店的这场意外，沈梦瑶做梦也想不到有一天得亲手拿着铲子重新挖出，更想不到这份感情在土里沉淀后发酵得更加香醇醉人。

“你回来好不好？”沈梦瑶嘴唇发白但眼神坚定。

“应该由我来说，当初是我提出搬走，现在我回来了。” 袁一琦赶紧接道。

她知道沈梦瑶嘴里的“回来”不单单是在这剩下的隔离期里留在336的表面形式，更多指当时武断地搬出336的同时也退出沈梦瑶心里的袁一琦，回到重新敞开的心里，回到沈梦瑶以后的人生中，像从前一样会腻歪地加上的“和袁一琦”、“和沈梦瑶”的后缀，重新续上当初被强行斩断的交集。

如果现在再有人重新问一遍“黑喵be后是否有复婚的可能性”，袁一琦仍然会斩钉截铁地回答“没有”，然后惭愧地加一句“这都是冷酷无情的诸天神佛大发善心，随机施舍的余荫幸运砸到了我们的脑袋上”。

因为承认她们的爱没那么崇高伟大奋不顾身没什么不好意思的，学尾生抱柱的终归是极少数，求之不得郁郁而终才是大部分人的最终结局，成年人把爱情当命供在高高的祭台上，为了爱愿意抛弃一切也实在颇为幼稚，没有顾虑只看眼前的恋情是少年人才有资本追逐的特权，她们已经不再是少年人了。

尤其是身边不乏众多高呼着“意难平意难平”，仍怎么也平不掉伤痕累累漏得像筛子的心，袁一琦挺知足，权当这是老天爷一个高兴扔下来的奖励，那么不好好珍惜老天爷的馈赠岂不是会遭雷劈！

如果给她一束追光一个颁奖台，她一定会激动的心颤抖的手，首先“感谢隔离期，感谢小班食量大提前吃完了猫粮，感谢那晚自己睡迷糊上错了床” ，哈哈哈我开个玩笑啦。

最根本的还是感谢沈梦瑶和自己的勇气，感谢年少时付出的感情足够美好真挚，互相吸引之力深远至此，感谢两个人都不约而同地认为仍历历在目的温情抵得过所有芥蒂，否则在隔离第一天晚上，袁一琦若是宁愿问遍全团养猫的成员也不去敲响336的门，那么之后的所有都没机会发生。

二人久久相拥着不愿松开，直到不知什么时候原本趴在王奕上铺的坨坨纵身跳了下来，不声不响地围在袁一琦身边绕来绕去，刻意用毛绒绒的大尾巴扫她的腿。

“坨总，我哄好你妈妈了，您看还满意吗，满分十分打几分？”袁一琦故意愁眉苦脸做出低声下气的样子，十分讨好地给坨坨顺毛，逗得沈梦瑶破涕为笑。

“你去把小班也抱过来吧，小黑。”一向自恃公平，努力对几个毛孩子雨露均沾的沈妈妈想起新多的一只貌似比除夕还要不省心的崽，提醒变回现任后一时得意忘形的小黑，那只飞踹珍妮的阿比西尼亚猫她好奇了好久，但从来没有机会撸过。

袁一琦听话地从地板上爬起来，一阵风似的撒腿跑出门，很快抓着依然拳打脚踢一脸桀骜不驯的小班回来，沈梦瑶小心地捏着这个十分不老实的新成员的小爪子，放轻了声调温柔打着招呼。

“你好啊小班，以后坨坨和除夕就是你的同父同母“姐姐”了，欢迎来到SNH48 TEAM Hll的袁一琦及沈梦瑶的家庭中。”

隔离期只剩下最后三天了，对大多数人来说差点被憋疯的禁闭竟是像一场美好的梦境，但能在梦里随心所欲的特权很快就该失去了。

那一晚336迎来袁一琦和小班两个隔离限定款入驻成员后，沈梦瑶重新下载了微博，登上小号看大家是怎么放肆ky的了，不再是一个人的战斗使得心里增添了无限勇气，二人一边看还一边煞有其事地点评。

她们像从前那样一块儿挤在厚厚的棉被下，因为空调坏了之后无论怎么重启却还是吹不出暖风，但明显两个人都更愿意待在336。

沈梦瑶搜索一些有特定意义的缩写，挑有趣的念给袁一琦听，袁一琦则边听边抱着心爱的电吉他轻轻弹拨一段悦耳的练习小调，得意而隐晦地炫耀超酷的新技能。

“天啦，小黑你快看这个表格，上面把上海所有成员的回家时间都清清楚楚列出来了，连具体从哪个机场起飞在哪个机场降落的都有。”沈梦瑶想起隔离第二天就听雨伞提过这个，但没想到真的那么详细具体。

“害，正常操作，你信不信要是能找到渠道，我们俩的核酸检测单据都能给弄出来。”

“哈哈哈你再看这条，它说‘黑喵如果在隔离期内和好，信女愿一年不喝奶茶和肥宅快乐水’，下面点赞的还挺多，来来来，我们也来凑个热闹。”

“沈梦瑶你冷静！小号也别点，你忘了以前啦？回头网上那群人把你老底都给扒得出。”

然后她看到一条单推指责的长博，在最末质问“各自发展不好吗？两人分开后都迅速成长为了更好的样子，黑喵不再适合关联到一起。”文章条例清晰诉求明确，“的”、“地”、“得”使用正确，在一片或恶意或闹着玩儿的ky中格外醒目。

沈梦瑶没有念出声，默默看完后把手机举到埋头跟琴弦较劲的袁一琦面前，袁一琦皱着眉头仔细看完后瞅了一眼她还算平静的脸色，把心爱的琴丢到床尾，张开手掌摸摸沈梦瑶毛躁蓬松的头发，说：“哎呀看那么久眼睛累了吗，来，我们闭着眼睛躺会儿。”然后笑嘻嘻地箍着她的双臂，一起滚进柔软的被子里。

每日固定一愁隔离结束后怎么办。

这是无论如何都没法回避的问题，被强行封起来的生活中心反而成为安全的小岛，暂时隔绝一切的顾虑和外界窥探，一旦出去将面对蓄势已久的风暴，你请求风暴理智地刮风下雨是完全不可能的。

又是熟悉的无力感，就像别人无法说服自己放弃一样，反过来也无法左右别人的看法，永远隔着不理解的沟壑。沈梦瑶突然觉得十分羡慕猫，几个小小的房间就是整个世界，不用操心很多事，不用顾及很多，任外面吵得如何人仰马翻都不用去管。

高兴就围在一起舔舔毛挤着睡觉，不高兴了就抱着在地板上打滚，十分钟后再和好，况且就算是打架，被拍成小视频发到网上后也会被夸“好可爱好可爱”，再配上搞笑的字幕轻轻松松转发上万。

打翻猫碗、垃圾桶是本性使然，发怒地飞耳朵就能让人及时停止不舒服的动作，无论做什么都能被原谅被宠着被夸好看，除了不能玩儿手机和到了时日下身得挨那一刀，似乎没有什么不好。

“唉，如果我们是猫就好了，哪儿用得着管那么多。”沈梦瑶想得心烦，挣扎着从被子里伸出脑袋，半开玩笑半认真地说。

“可你就是我的猫啊。”袁一琦眼睛亮晶晶的，一只手撑起头，另一只手伸出食指，一下一下十分认真地从鼻梁刮到鼻尖。

沈梦瑶舒服地打了一个激灵，情不自禁地仰着头去够手指，随即又老脸一红，这人是真把自己当猫撸了，便躲开手指，脸朝内翻身滚进袁一琦的怀里，谁料这个人又不紧不慢地摸到耳朵，一捏一松十分娴熟地揉捏软骨和耳垂。

手法还不错，沈梦瑶放弃羞耻感躺平任摸了，但袁小黑，我建议你今后不要让我看到你也是用这样的手法撸猫的哼。

这样的日子越快乐自在，沈梦瑶越对即将到来的隔离结束焦躁不安，我们能做什么呢？做什么才是有效有用的？想起在袁一琦2017年生诞上一起合唱的《禁忌的二人》，她特意把最后一句“在梦里”改成了“在现实里，我们会一直相爱到永远”，并为着这点小心思沾沾自喜，虽然几经波折重修于好了，但终究证明许愿并不可靠。

“哎，如果有个时间调整器就好了，最好是可以随心所欲地调到想去的时间。”沈梦瑶又开始她的奇思妙想，鼻子和嘴抵着袁一琦软乎乎的胸膛，声音瓮声瓮气地传出来。

一张一合的嘴唇与呼出的热气全集中在了那一小块薄薄的布料上，袁一琦觉得怀里像是有只奶猫在嘟着嘴乱拱，隔着布料都觉得肌肤被浸得有些湿润，自己心里也变得湿漉漉软乎乎的，遂而放下撑着脑袋的手，枕着枕头好好睡下，凑近了十分宠溺地问道：“你想去哪个时间段？我可以随时演给你看啊。”

“我怎么觉得你不是很担心啊小黑？”

“因为后方安稳所以无所畏惧吧。”袁一琦捏了捏“后方”腰侧的软肉：“我不是不担心，但我们两个才是当事人，而且是经历过雪崩、经验十足的当事人，只要我们两个稳住，外面的风浪吹不到里面的。”

“不过，我觉得哈，我们至少毕业前还是不要把这个事告诉任何人，再好的朋友也不要，不是不信任，而是就怕谁无意中说漏了嘴。”先确定一个方向基调，袁一琦慢慢地说冥思苦想后目前为止觉得最安全的办法。

她挠挠沈梦瑶的后腰，示意怀里的人看着自己：“在镜头前我们就像从前那样，但可以稍微缓和一些，毕竟过于避嫌反而不真实，假戏里面掺真话，假装慢慢成为关系还行的普通朋友。”

“我们瞒得过那么多人吗？”沈梦瑶皱紧眉头想了想，觉得不是一般的难，她是个心里的事儿都写在脸上的性格，若是两年多以前小黑这样对她讲，她或许会直接跳起来反驳：“你是说不要让别人知道吗？可我想让所有人都分享这份幸福啊！”

而且最难的地方在于，其他相对离得远的人暂且不说，朝夕相处的成员怎么办，等年后回来，这个现在安静得过头的生活中心会被迅速填满，恢复到大点声交谈也会被墙壁敲墙的拥挤，最吵闹的时候在走廊不到七步就能撞见一个成员，隔离第一日还欲哭无泪地渴望回归热闹，随着关系天翻地覆的变化，已经不再是好事了。

“咬死了不承认嘛，而且我会见机行事和你打配合的，如果被怀疑了就制造些小矛盾，况且，大部分人根本不相信我们能重新在一起的。”袁一琦挑了挑眉，一脸“你放心我方法有很多”的自信。

的确，虽然大家台上台下都那么ky着，mc舞台上挤眉弄眼地Q，私下更是放肆地明里调侃，但都是在没有复婚可能性的前提下的，就像雨伞、一一、七七组的那个微信群，在最初的起哄玩笑后，每日更多是问沈梦瑶开不开心、无不无聊，催更坨坨除夕最新私房照的关心等等。

没人会想到黑喵真的能复婚，还是在隔离期那么狗血的前因下，沈梦瑶和袁一琦自己都没想到。

“好吧。”沈梦瑶苦着脸瘪着嘴，握紧拳头像是在加油打气。

“相当于我们共同撒一个弥天大谎，就像是演一场大戏，或者说是参与度极高的真人游戏，要瞒天过海骗过所有人直至毕业才算顺利通关，哈哈哈哈这样想的话还是蛮刺激蛮好玩的，大家都是戏中人，只有我俩是游走在局内和局外的清醒者。”

这样想着，沈梦瑶稍稍放松了一些，虽然眉眼仍然有些微皱着，但神色渐渐兴奋起来，随着呼吸起伏与发声震动的胸腔一下一下顶着另一具紧贴的身躯，顶得人想傻乎乎地跟着她笑出来。

“我们是同谋。”袁一琦想了想，正色补充道，然后一边抚摸爱人背部伸展开的一双蝴蝶骨，一边用发烫的唇舌熨平轻皱着的眉眼。

沈梦瑶合上眼安心感受这个吻，像是觉得不足够，继而仰着头张开自己的唇追逐捕捉着，有一双手随即配合地从后脖颈深插进茂密的发根加深此刻缠绵。

“对，我们是同谋。”

写这个结局的时候我也没想到会那么巧地和后面二位小偶像表现出来的现实走向如此相似，提醒大家分清文字和现实，这只是文而已，谢谢阅读！

**Author's Note:**

> 微博、老福特id：咬食指鳄鱼


End file.
